


Chris Beck blurb

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Chris Beck blurb, Chris Beck imagine, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: Chris flirting with you on the Hermes





	Chris Beck blurb

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I came up with.

“So, you come here often,” asked Chris Beck, leaning towards you in the kitchen.

"We are literally in a spaceship, traveling to Mars. And we’ve been here for months. Now, if you’ll excuse me…“ You tried to walk away but Beck followed you. 

"C'mon, (Y/N)! I know you like me, Watney told me. Why don’t you just go on one date with me?" 

"Remind me to never tell Watney anything ever again. You know why I can’t go out with you, NASA has rules. We can’t just break them or we’re both out of jobs." 

"Okay. So, when we get back to Earth… Will you go on a date with me?” Chris asked, hopefully. 

"…When we get back to Earth, I will,“ you reply.

Chris smiled a toothy grin that made his nose scrunch up, and he brought his fists up in celebration. You were happy that you finally had a date with Beck, even if you had to wait a few months.


End file.
